teddy and lily
by molly122
Summary: lilly and teddy fall in love. rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-not normal

"Kiss me" Lily whispered as the sun rose trasher into the sky. "Okay "Teddy said and bent towards her it only took three seconds but the kiss was only breath. There was a knock at the door 'come in "Teddy said "its open". The door opened and Lily's mum was standing there. "Lily "she whispered "I was so worried" Lily hugged her mum and and said "so that's why you came early". An owl sat on the window Lily took the note it had a messy name on the front it read: Ginny "Mum" Lily said "it's for you". Lily's mum picked up the eleven year old and took her home "Lily" her brother said "we missed you so much". Ginny dropped Lily and asked Harry "can we talk alone dear" harry gave his daughter a hug and Albus pulled some extendable ears out of his pocket and put them though the gap under the door. "Ginny" harry said "read it" inside that room Ginny opened the letter and read "Ginny Potter you are needed at the ministry leave your kids and come". Lily had pulled out the tube at that moment and walked away James followed her leaving Al behind Lily started crying. "It will be okay" James told her but Lily kept crying.

At Teddy's house a great evil sat. He captured Teddy and modified his memory so that he never knew Lily and put the imprus curse on him. Teddy was set free and he walked to his godfathers house "Teddy "Lily shouted "your okay". Harry walked up to him and gave teddy a hug then lily jumped into his arms Teddy smiled but muttered "who are you". James (who looked like the person that did this to him) saw that something was wrong with Teddy before their dad even noticed told their father and he tried to fix his memory. Since the imprus curse was put on teddy he also ought to think that Lily was evil but he didn't. Before long Lily had to go back to school and teddy still didn't remember who she was as Lily said goodbye a ghost of recognition shone in his face. Harry pushed Lily out the door and she started to cry. At the train station Lily sat in a back cart as they travelled to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 school**

Lily saw something was wrong as soon as they got into the grounds. The school was really dark and gloomy a heavy fog moved across the land. "Loumos" the group whispered and could see a dark salute standing a meter away. The figure cursed lily and a fire closed in on her. "Welcome back after the holidays "said the harsh voice "this fire will make you worthy of coming here'. Lily was let go and the fog darkened "get out of my face" she told the figure and she was surprised were the speech was directed instead. We have to fix lily was the thought going though everyone's head. Lily walked across the grounds to the Slythein common room. But ran into her bother as he came to help her 'lily' Albus whispered and set her on fire again. 'What happened al' she asked. But al didn't reply he kept on walking until they reached the space that used to be the room of recroment. They both walked in.

'Wow' lily whispered amazed. she walked around and found a strange golden object. 'Lily I don't think you should touch that' lily did not reply she reached out to grab it but it started turning at its own accord. The world they knew started spinning before their eyes. "AL' whispered Lily in fright 'where are we and what was that" there was an aqurawd pause 'Lily' al replied 'that was a time turner'. The sky was dark and misty where they had landed. 'What time is it' she asked al was silent. "Put your hands up" said a harsh voice 'ignore him 'said a much quitter one . 'Made eye' said a red haired girl 'their just kids they cant be death eaters'. The shine in an old mans eye withch they imedntly reconeshied told them they were not in their time. 'Your not from our time are you?' asked a tall man 'no' lily replied. 'what age are you 'asked Dumbledore "my name is lily and I'm 11 this is al he's 12'. 'that's not something you see every day' said Remus lupin. 'Hi' she whispered 'forget that' said al 'how are we gonna get back?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 going home

They were led to a circler room and there was a mountain of spare objects. A example is a time turner that goes forward in time, Albus snatched up the time turner and turned it. Five minutes later they were where they had left "wow time dose go fast when your having fun" said James sarcastically as they walked into the castle for the last time. That night the graduation ceremony took place and the school said good bye to Lily James al extra extra as they walked though the doors and to the train. When they got home a strange girl sat on the couch 'your home an hour early 'said Ginny as she walked tough the door as she saw them eying the speechless girl carefully no one noticed her "what the hell are you eying!' asked Lily confused 'there's nothing there' Teddy frowned and thought that maybe James and al were seeing things 'who's that' asked James no one answered.

There was a loud crack and Harry had apaerated into the room. 'Hi dad' called Lily 'did you know that James slept in the forbidden forest for an night' and left the room. Lily smiled at her brains and the radio was blasting her favoured song shine bright like a diamond so she sang along. That night as they sat at the table James was shooting her death glears but Lily didn't care she hummed and paid no attention to the mean comments. In the middle of the night Lily herd something so she went outside to investigate the noise. 'Lily Luna Potter 'said the figger and it sneaked up on her and bit her. The draft blew against her face and she opened her eyes 'hey' said a blonde boy with blue eyes 'my name is Noah'. Lily looked him in the eye and smiled 'nice to meet you' Lily said 'but I have to go'. So Lily left and came across a pond. Floating on the pond was a pair of tiger lilies. Lily bent into the pond and picked the lilies and walked home.

Professor longbottom was over for dinner and Lily smiled when she saw him. But she kept walking and went into her room. As she expected Frank was siting there. 'Pretty flowers' he smiled I walked up to him and gave him a big hug. 'I love you Lily' he whispered 'I love you two 'She replied. So they hugged in the moon light and Frank asked her 'where were you last night' and Lily explained that she woke up in a forest meet a guy and told him she had to go. Then James walked into the room. and joined the conversation. 'If you mean it in a bad way' he continued 'the world might end' Alice replied 'don't be so dumb James Lily wont join the death eaters will you?' Lily told them.


End file.
